toku_power_weekendfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Hiiro
Dark Hiiro aka Hiiro Kagami (鏡 飛彩 Kagami Hiiro) is one of the Bugster Clones of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid created by Library along with the Level 150 Bugsters during the Dark Riders and Revival of D-Bugster Arc in the Kamen Rider Ex-Aid RolePlay. Character History In order to oppose the gather forces of the Riders Masamune unveils the 3rd System Bugster Library who has access to all the data of the Gemn Corp. Mainframe. Using this data and scaling his opponents he revives the 10 Primary Bugsters at level 150, Debug at 999, and makes dark clones of all the riders present. Dark Hiiro is later destroyed by a raid by Lexx and Doseki but like any Bugster and with Library still active he returns later. Additionally with Masamune and Genm Corp. Now having access to Maximum Mighty and Hyper Muteki thanks to Emu Hojo's clone they are able to create Maximum gashats and Muteki variants for the rest of the Dark Riders. Personality Every Dark Rider is the exact opposite to their normal version, thus Hiiro is stupid and uncapable, yet warm and humble, firmly supporting personal involvement with his patients believing that personal feelings will aid with his performance. Hiiro has a hate for desserts, mainly cakes or pies, which he claims is to decrease his energy in between operations so he sticks to salads. Hiiro treats his fighting with Bugsters as an operation. He has a habitual quirk of raising his hands in the position most surgeons use when they are about to operate on a patient, and refers to the Gashacon Sword as his "scalpel". He often also speaks in a mannerism akin to his civilian job after transforming. (Ex. "Commencing Bugster removal operation"). He will also cancel his transformation if he deems the situation too simple. Whenever he encounters someone he doesn't like or doesn't feel belongs in the situation, he will respond to their presence by saying "thank you for comming". Powers & Abilities * [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Absorption_Empowerment Absorption Empowerment] - Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when they absorb other Bugsters or digital energy. This is standard to all V1 Bugsters and beyond. * Mook Summoning - The user can summon/create Bugsters minions out of nothing with powers, appearance and effects shaped by the code of the library of games the user has access to. This is standard to all V1 Bugsters and above. Weaknesses * TBA Forms Standard= - Level 2= Quest Gamer Level 2 TBA }} }} |-| Super= - Bang Bang Simulations (Theoretical)= Bang Bang Simulations Gamer Level 50 TBA - Bang Bang Fantasy (Theoretical)= Bang Bang Fantasy Gamer Level 99 TBA }} - Maximum Taddle Tactics Advance= - Hyper Muteki (Brave Ver.)= Hyper Muteki Level 100 TBA }} - Taddle Legacy= Taddle Legacy Level 100 TBA }} Arsenal Devices * Gamer Driver - Transformation Device ** Kimewaza Slot Holder - Carrier strap for the Rider Gashats and Finisher Device * Rider Gashats - Transformation Trinkets ** Gashat Gear Dual β - Level 50 transformation trinket, initially shared with Snipe before the creation of the second. * Fantasy Gamer - Brave's Level 50] support robot summoned by the Taddle Fantasy side of the Gashat Gear Dual β. * Legacy Gamer - Brave's Level 100 support robot summoned by the Taddle Legacy Gashat. Weapons * Gashacon Sword - Primary Blade weapon. * Reversal Shield - Personal shield. Category:Villains Category:Revived Characters Category:Ex-Aid RolePlay Category:Kamen Riders Category:Bugsters Category:Characters